There's Something To Talk About
by Joliemoi
Summary: SaraSofia Slash. There's something Sofia needs to acknowledge.
1. Chapter 1

Title: There's something to talk about

Category: Sara/Sofia Slash

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, everybody in here belongs to CBS and the creators of CSI.

Part 1:

"Sara? There's something I need to talk to you about."

Sara Sidle looked up from her veggie burger and fries, surprised to see Sofia Curtis standing in the doorway of the lab's break room. The blonde detective was wearing a grey pant suit, the usually cascading hair pulled back in a ponytail. Her look exuded confidence, her ever present don't mess with me attitude, but her eyes were distant, seeming to withhold something. Sara let her gaze rest on the other woman's face, intrigued by this new found softer side, while her fingers unconsciously continued to put food in her mouth.

Sofia bit her lip and shivered involuntarily, transfixed by the sight of two long fingers bringing a frie to slightly parted lips. She couldn't help but stare at Sara's lips as she chewed, wondering what it would feel like to have those lips on her own body, her own skin. If the brunette was this passionate about simple fast food, there was no telling what she would be like as a lover. Sofia sucked in her breath, trying to push away the suddenly very vivid image of Sara teasing, tasting, and nibbling on her skin, only then realizing that Sara was waiting for her to say something. She nervously licked her lips and felt her mouth open on its own volition when she made the mistake of looking straight into the other woman's eyes. The sudden intensity rendered her speechless.

"Well," Sara began, making no attempt to hide the slight smirk flickering at the corners of her mouth, "I'm on break now." She motioned with her hand for Sofia to sit down, but the blonde detective didn't budge. "You are allowed to come in here, you know, even though you're not CSI anymore," she added with a grin, fighting the urge to let her eyes drop down to where the tight blue blouse hugged the outline of Sofia's breasts.

Something had to have registered with the other woman, because she straightened her body, and loosening her painfully tight grip on the doorhandle, she managed to utter, "Not here. Can I pick you up after shift?" The unusual proposition took Sara by surprise, but her reply was instant, concealing the inner confusion. "Sure."

"Okay, I'll see you then," Sofia added, willing her voice to sound steady and calm when she felt anything but. Turning around she walked away on still shaky legs.

Sara watched as Sofia made her way back through the hallway, for once allowing her eyes to savor the sight of the detective's swaying hips. She already knew there was no way not to think about this for the remaining hours of her workday, and for once she was glad there was only paperwork awaiting her.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: There's something to talk about

Category: Sara/Sofia Slash

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, everybody in here belongs to CBS and the creators of CSI.

Part 2:

"I've been thinking about this...for a long time," Sofia began, avoiding eye contact with Sara and instead focusing on the beer bottle in front of her. They were sitting in the back of Mel's Diner, a place Sara had never been to before but immediately felt comfortable in. Sofia had picked her up after work as promised and brought her here, insisting they served the best chocolate cake in Vegas. "For a very long time," she continued, "and I'm still not sure this is a good idea, but I...I just, I just can't take it anymore, Sara. I can't hold back any longer. At first I thought it would pass, that I would manage to work through it, outgrow it, maybe...but that didn't happen," Sofia took another gulp of beer. "Instead it got worse...each day is...each day is just so hard...and I just...I cannot stop thinking about it, and I feel like I'm going crazy, I feel like it's eating me alive from the inside, so I decided...I decided I had to tell... I had to finally come clean, get this over with in order to move on...I'm so sorry, I'm rambling, I know, but this is what I do when I'm nervous, you know? So I...I, god," her voice cracked, "why does this have to be so hard?"

Sara had been listening quietly, trying to piece together the cryptic information the other woman had delivered so frantically, but she couldn't bear witness to Sofia's misery any longer. "What can you not stop thinking about? Just tell me." She felt the distinct need to reach out to the other woman, but opted for consoling words instead. "It'll be okay, I promise."

For the first time since they had entered the diner Sofia looked straight at Sara, searching her face for answers to an unasked question. The brunette reached out to touch her arm, but Sofia drew away and scooted down off the bar stool; then she simply stood there, motionless, her clouded blue eyes fixed on Sara's chocolate brown.

"Sofia?" Sara kept trying to get through to her, "what can you not stop thinking about?" She saw Sofia squirming inwardly, and slowly realization began to dawn on her.

"You, Sara, I can't stop thinking about you!" Sofia finally blurted out and instantly spun around, needing to get out of the diner and away from Sara, but the brunette didn't miss a beat and reached for her arm just in time, and Sofia found herself face to face with Sara again. "I know you're with...," she stammered.

Sara didn't let her finish, just pulled her close and silenced her with a kiss. She felt a moan escaping Sofia's mouth, dispersing in her own, and for a fleeting moment she was basking in the sensation of Sofia's lips pressed up against her own, breathing in her slightly musky scent.

Without warning the blonde abruptly broke off the kiss, inching away, a look of wordless horror pasted on her features. Sara numbly watched as horror transformed into anger right before her eyes.

"Don't you dare do that again. I am not your charity case!" Sofia hissed between clenched teeth, pulled away from Sara's firm grip on her arm and scurried outside.

Of all the reactions Sara had imagined, Sofia angrily walking out on her had not been one of them. It took her a few seconds before shaking off the numbness, and tossing down a five dollar bill on the counter, she hurried to follow her.

When she stepped out of the diner, she saw Sofia sitting on the ground next to her car, face buried in her hands, long blonde hair hiding her expression. Her body was shaking, and Sara knew she was crying. She looked like a kid, not a grown woman and a police officer to boot.

"Sofia, what are you so upset about?" Sara asked when she had reached her.

"What am I so upset about?" Sofia looked up, wiping at her cheeks. The one thing she had been yearning for, dreaming of for the past two years had finally happened, but when it did, it had left a shallow taste in her mouth. "I tell you I'm in love with you and you blatantly take advantage of the situation, of me. Listen, Sara, I know you're with Greg, my god, the entire lab knows it, and this was not supposed to be some kind of...I didn't expect anything from you. I just needed to tell you, get it out of my system and then move on...and now...how the hell do you think I feel? You can't just kiss someone because you feel like it, because you can't think of anything else to shut them up. You can't just kiss someone without meaning it, Sara."

"And how do you know I didn't mean it, Sofia?" The brunette glared at the shorter woman. "How do you know what I feel, huh? I thought I had made myself perfectly clear back there," she pointed at the diner, "but obviously I was wrong. And I'm not with Greg, you know, we were just having fun. I told him straight away I was in love with someone else. He knew, you know?"

Sofia's eyes darkened. "You sleep with people for fun? Because you're bored?"

Sara almost laughed in spite of herself at the furiously delivered accusation. The entire situation seemed completely surreal to her.

"I don't believe you!" Sofia scrambled to her feet, reaching for the hood of the car to steady her still shaking body. She took a step toward the driver's side door, reaching for the handle, but Sara was not ready to let her go just yet.

Using her own body as a barrier between Sofia and the car, she continued to defend herself. "Yes, I slept with Greg because I wanted to have a little fun, and I'm not gonna make excuses for it. I'm sorry if you don't like it, I'm sorry if you disapprove of it, but do you have any idea how fucking lonely I'd been for the past five years? I had buried myself in my work just to stay alive. The lab was a save place for me. And then this woman comes walking into my life... with her perfectly fitted clothes...and this insane, silky blonde hair which I just wanted to bury my hands in whenever she stood close to me. And those eyes, those crazy ocean blue eyes that I wanted to drown in...I mean, look at you, Sofia, take a good, hard look at yourself...how could I not be attracted to you? Anyone with a freaking pulse would be. So I'm aching for you, Sofia, I'm f going insane when you are around, and even when you're not, because your face is a permanent image branded on my brain, and right when I think I can't take it anymore, I have to find out you're coming on to Grissom."

"I never came on to Grissom," Sofia snapped, narrowing her eyes at Sara. "There was never anything more than friendship between us!" She could not believe what she was hearing; the accusation being so far-fetched she might have simply brushed it off with a laugh had the situation been different. But her emotions were running sky high, rendering her incapable of rational thought.

"Yeah, right," Sara snorted. "I saw the way you two looked at each other, and just when I thought things couldn't possibly get worse, you managed to prove me wrong. So one day I took Greg up on his offer to have a drink after shift, and one thing let to another and yes, we ended up having sex. God knows it wasn't the best I ever had, but it served its purpose. Moreover I knew it was safe, I knew Greg couldn't hurt me because I would never grow attached to a man. I told him, you know, I did not pretend to be someone I'm not, and he was fine with it. We were both looking for the same thing, two people seeking comfort in a few meaningless nights. And whatever you may think about it, you were the reason I agreed to go with him in the first place."

"Just tell me, Sara, did you think of me when he kissed you? Did you think of me when he fucked you?" Sofia spit out he words, disgust evident in her voice.

"Yes," Sara nodded, her voice so soft Sofia could barely hear her. "You were all I could think about." She paused, unsure of what to say next. "And I kissed you because I wanted...because I needed to show you...you know I'm not good with words, you know I'm not. But when you storm off like that..."

"Just shut up Sara, just shut up," Sofia interrupted, hands raised in defense. "I'm sorry, but I just...I can't do this. I can't handle this right now."

"What?" It was Sara's turn to snap now.

"This...you...us...," Sofia was struggeling for the right words. "I should have known it was a mistake to bring you here." Pushing Sara out of the way, she hurried inside the car, slammed the door shut and started the ignition before the brunette had any time to react.

The car sped away, and Sara found herself left behind, speechless, for the third time that day. "This is not happening," she muttered in disbelief. "This has got to be some kind of sick joke." Had she not just confessed to her attraction, to her perpetual infatuation with Sofia Curtis? This was supposed to be the part involving feverent kisses and mutual expressions of regrets over having waited that long. Instead she would be going home alone, to an empty apartment, an empty bed, an empty life.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: There's something to talk about

Category: Sara/Sofia Slash

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, everybody in here belongs to CBS and the creators of CSI.

Part 3:

A soft knock stirred Sara from her daydreams, and she grunted as she slowly got up off the couch and padded toward the door. She flung it open, surprised to find Sofia standing on her doorstep.

"Can I come in?" Sofia's voice trembled, and she was staring down at her hands that were clutching her jacket as though her life depended on it.

"Jeez, I don't know, Sofia, can you?" Sara's reply was blunt, exuding a defiant air which caught the detective off guard. She realized Sara was not inclined to let her off the hook that easily, and she had every right not to. Silently chiding her earlier foolish behavior for the umpteenth time, Sofia nervously smoothed an errant stray of blonde hair back behind her ear, missing the effect that simple gesture had on the brunette.

"Please?" She angled her eyes up at Sara, refusing to let intimidation get the better of her, determined to do things right this time around.

The brunette moved away from the door and back inside, and Sofia followed suit, pushing the door shut behind her.

"First of, I know I shouldn't have left you there, I honestly don't know what I was thinking...I guess I wasn't thinking anything...," her voice trailed off.

"I second that," Sara dryly stated, her tone a little less belligerent than before.

"...but, I have this problem...with you..." Sofia continued, her features twisted in a look of intense longing.

"No kidding", Sara mumbled, refraining from adding, " you sure I'm the only one you have?" She couldn't rememeber any conversation starting out this way ever having involved breakfast the next morning.

Sofia strained to stand her ground, but she would not allow the other woman to completely dismantle her again, not before she had delivered the explanations she knew they both needed. "I don't handle not being in control very well." She sighed, adding, "I had this all planned out, you know? I had gone over this conversation in my head a thousand times, but I never...not once did you...I mean, I had never even thought of you as a ..."

"Lesbian?" Sara interrupted.

Sofia flinched. "I wasn't prepared for this...for you...your reaction. But when you said all those things to me, I just...I just didn't know what to do. I acted like a complete idiot, and I'm sorry. I'm really sorry."

"Okay," Sara conceded, lifting her hands up in surrender.

"Okay?" Sofia inquired, "That's it?"

Sara nodded, trying not to let her face betray her, but failing miserably. "Do you want it to be?" She asked. Suggestiveness had seeped into her tone and she was fully aware of the effect it had on Sofia. She could be sly when she wanted to be.

Sofia's eyes widened at the ambiguity of the question.

The brunette smirked, urging her on, giving her the last push she needed. Covering the distance with two long strides, the blonde pinned her against the wall and brought her lips crashing down on Sara's. Sofia gasped when she felt her own hunger, her own need matched by Sara's.

"That's more like it," the brunette managed to press out before another moan escaped her throat as Sofia's hands undid her blouse, her lips voraciously consuming every inch of freshly-exposed skin. Sara pushed her fingers into blonde hair, pulling Sofia back up and forcing her tongue deep into her mouth as her hands glided down Sofia's sides and around her ass. Sofia in turn slid her leg in-between Sara's and pushed her pelvis against the brunette's. Clutching her hard she released a low moan in Sara's mouth, and soon they were both frantically undressing each other, staggering toward the couch. She pushed Sara down, stepped out of the pants that had dropped down to her ankles, and lowered herself on top of the brunette. Their thighs intermingled and their hands finally touched one another simultaneously where they craved them the most. Thrusting and gasping in desperate unison they finally pushed each other to their breaking points.

Still panting, Sofia leaned in, tenderly kissing the woman she held wrapped in her arms.

"You mind going a little slower next time?" Sara smiled, planting a satisfied kiss on Sofia's chapped lips.

"Next time, huh?" Sofia smirked, her fingers softly drawing circles on Sara's stomach. "You have to be back at work in..."She glanced at the clock "...two hours, right?" The brunette nodded. Sofia inched down, her lips finding a still sensitive nipple and sucking on it, she mumbled "I can certainly try."

END


End file.
